The Alphabet Gang
by Chryseis-Morte
Summary: A BBxOC story set at Wammys House. Rated T for cussing and romance. Part 1 is BBxOC. Part 2 is MelloxOC Please review? OR atleats read? :D  Not BBxA nor any yaoi at all  Sorry chapters are short
1. Welcome to Hell

"Well Crymson, looks like this is your new home," I muttered darkly to myself, looking up at the tall brown bricked building with a cross on the top. I sincerely hoped this wasn't a religious place, seeing as I am not a religious person.

I was just about to knock on the door when an older man opened it. He looked slightly startled for a moment, he probably didn't have people standing here very often. "You must be Crymson," he said, mostly to himself.

"Yes, sir, I am," I confirmed, nodding my head. That was when I noticed someone behind him. I decided the person was a boy around my age.

He had black hair, just barely reaching his shoulders, and brown eyes. His skin, while not neccesarily tan, wasn't unhealthily pale like my own. He was holding a jam jar, and two of his fingers were stained red. What, he hadn't heard of a spoon? He craned his neck around the man to presumably see if the newcomer would fit in, more than likely.

"Hello," I waved slightly. He gave me a small smirk before disappearing.

"Come in," the older man gestured for me to walk through the large doors.

The inside looked nothing like a church. Tapestries, artwork, oak floors, a huge stair case, and beautiful stained glass windows all made it look like an expensive mansion. One where they tell you not to touch anything. Well, maybe a little bit like a church...

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to your new friends," he smiled weakly. New friends? Who said they'd be my friends? No one could make me be their friend. "Leo, Beyond, Aftershock, get down here and meet our new student." Great, make me feel nervous why don't ya.

Two boys walked down the stairs, slowly. One of them had bad posture and really messy black hair. He examined me with his eyes, his mouth forming a straight line. The second one looked like a stereotypical American beach boy with his spiky blonde hair, tan skin, laughing green eyes, and smiling face. I had a feeling he was a prankster.

The boy from earlier slid smoothly down the banister, his bangs flopping in front of his eyes. He stood before me and gave me devilish grin, grabbing my hand and shaking it violently. "Welcome to Hell. Population: 4."

"5 counting Roger, but he's Satan," the blonde boy grinned.

"I'm Beyond Birthday, but you can call me B. That's Aftershock, or A," he pointed at the prankster, "and that's Leo," he pointed at the boy who stared at me with large gray eyes.

"Uhh... I'm Crymson, but you can call me C."

"A, B, and C, huh?" A chuckled. "That's awesome."

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Beyond growled at Leo, who was still staring. I shifted my weight onto my left leg nervously. B's eyes noticed my discomfort. "It's not nice to stare," he pointed out, narrowing his own. What did B have against Leo?

"I apologize," Leo grumbled, trudging back up the stairs.

"Sorry 'bout him," A shrugged, "He seems a bit crazy doesn't he?" I nodded slightly, glancing up to make sure Leo wasn't still watching us.

"So, where am I sleeping at?" I directed this at Roger, who was still standing there.

"Wherever you want," he shrugged, turning on heel and walking away. I got the feeling he didn't care in the slightest about me.

Beyond got a devious look in his eyes that I didn't like. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me upstairs, throwing my bag into a room that looked like someone already occupied it.

"Oh, no," I groaned. Beyond just smiled. "Beyond, no. No."

"Too bad, too late. I made up my mind," he smirked. I got the feeling he got what he wanted a lot. A took that moment to walk by, seeing me standing in front of B's doorway.

"Wow, B. You must be desperate," he smirked, clapping.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" I growled, raising an eyebrow and taking a step towards him.

"No. I'm just saying B is- Nevermind. Later." He strutted down the hall, trying to look cool. It failed.

"A can be a pain, can't he?" Beyond said, more like a statement then a question.

"Huge ego," I mused.

"Eh, you get used to him. About the room. . ."

"Yeah?"

"There's only one bed," he grinned, his eyes lighting up. My jaw hit the floor.

"P-pervert," I stuttered. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and winked, causing me to:

a)blush  
>b)want to slap him<br>c)keep standing there like an idiot  
>d) all of the above.<p>

If you guessed D, you're the winner!

Beyond smiled cheekily and walked back down the stairs, leaving me scared for my life.

Later at dinner, Roger(On the rare occasion), was sitting with us.

"Roger, B, he's, making me stay in his room," I blurted out, blushing.

Roger sighed and rubbed his temples. "B, I'm fine with it as long as you don't. . . mentally scar our new student."

I officially hate Roger.

B and A had arrogant faces while Leo remained emotionless. "Hey, Leo? Since Beyond is called B and Aftershock his A, why don't you go by L?" The innocent question I hoped to ask caused the room to go quiet(er) and for everyone to stare at me. "What?" I whined.

"W-why would you come to that deduction, C?" Leo stuttered, trying to keep a straight face. I could see easily through it.

"I dunno, it seems to fit you," I muttered, looking down at my hands.

"C. L is the great detective we're trying to be," A calmly replied, though his eyes were still wide.

"Oh yeah, right, I remember someone saying something about that. Sorry..."

The silence was quite awkward for a bit, until I came up with a question for Beyond. "Hey, B," I asked. He turned his head to me. "why do you want me as your roommate?"

"Lonely," he shrugged, like it was a completely obvious answer. Maybe it was supposed to be. All I knew was that I was almost positive I was in for the most awkward, perverted, and most horrible experience in my life. Help me...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**C: WHY do you HATE ME?**

**Me: Awww, I don't. Just do the disclaimer.**

**C: deepoblivion99 does not own Death Note and never will. She's just using us as puppets for her sick little game she calls fanfiction. T_T**

**Me: Ohhhhh! -squeal- Just wait until later chaptersss!**

**C: . . . Help me. . .**


	2. First Break

I took in a deep breath and sat on the couch. B was most certainly getting to me with his little smirks and winks that were so... suggestive. It made me sick to think no one cared. A seemed perverted, and Leo was so monotonous, and Roger definitely didn't. I mean, what adult lets two fourteen-year-olds sleep in the same room together? It seems as if I'm the only one with common sense.

I think the worlds gone mad. One minute I'm in school and the next I'm on a plane to England. All I got was a quick explanation by Roger on the phone. If not the whole worlds gone insane, mine sure has. Its been flipped, shaken, and refilled with new people and a new place.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" B asked, plopping down beside me. I rolled my eyes.

"How I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." B wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" he asked slowly. My face flushed when I realized how that sounded.

"I- I didn't mean it like that!" I rushed.

"Suuuuure..."

Yep. My world has gone LOOPY and I think I've gone insane, too.

"Is this a dream?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Is this a dream?" I repeated. His eyes widened for the second time today.

"No. . . Are you okay?"

"No."

"?"

"I feel like I'm in a daze. Everything is just happening too fast for me. Surprises... they scare me." Suddenly I felt more alone than ever. No phone, I couldn't contact any of my friends. Sad to say, I fled the room. I ran. In a few seconds I found myself in B's... _my _room. I sat in the corner with tears welling up in my eyes. Ever since they died I've been weaker.

I sat there for a while until I felt strong arms wrap around me. Naturally, I tensed, because whoever it was I didn't want them to see me so vulnerable, that, and I wasn't used to such a gesture of kindness.

"Hey, Kid, it's okay," Beyond's gruff voice whispered in my ear. I wiped my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You're not." A veil suddenly lifted up when I turned my head and looked at Beyond. His arrogant face was replaced with one of understanding. I realized I didn't have it terrible, I could have friends.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, I found it easier to talk to B than anyone else I knew. We lay on a balcony outside <em>our(<em>shudder) room, just looking up at the stars.

"B, are you an orphan?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," he breathed in a sigh. I pulled the sleeping bag tighter around me.

I fell asleep there, in the cold chilly air, next to Beyond's warm body. And that's how we were for the longest time. We were best friends and the greatest enemies at the same time. Nothing more, nothing less. But over a year later... everything changed for us.

* * *

><p>"A..." B whispered to his best friend in the middle of the night. C was sound asleep.<p>

"Eh?"

"A... C... cracked back there. Like a tiny crack in a window shield of a car. Tiny... unnoticeable... but if hit with the right pressure..."

"She could create a deadly ordeal..."

The two friends sat in silence, contemplating how to protect their new house mate.


End file.
